


来点后巷的○药.jpg

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 脑嗨产物好吧，我只是想搞科长！！！全部都是妄想发展，被剿灭的帮派的残者×科长，第一人称视角抹布，有拘束药物强迫之类的描写，预警打在这里了_(:з」∠)_饿到不行的老抹布人自己割腿肉，看了外面的简介预警你还是想点进来的话就……请慢用！
Kudos: 10





	来点后巷的○药.jpg

我没想过还能有大仇得报的那么一天。为之奋斗了数年的帮派也好、在后巷建立起的威望和势力也好，都在那个该死的女的的手下化为乌有了。

但是果然，钱和人脉还是能够做到绝大多数的事情。し协南部的分部长看起来早就想把他的麻烦部下丢掉了，一听说能换到一大笔钱就把那女人手脚俱全地绑好送了过来。到底是该说不幸还是幸运呢……把仇人放在手中当做玩物当然是相当有趣的事情，只不过这一切又来的比想象中的轻易许多，以至于搞得过去的经营都像是一场笑话。

去他的笑话不笑话。就算知道她不可能交代想搞自家帮派的人是谁，但现在想怎么弄她的身子都无所谓了。

女人的两手被金属链吊着挂在墙上，脚因为触碰不到地面而屈起在墙面上磨蹭着，脸也就那样，不过据说是没有被其他人干过，说的也是，绝大多数人都不会对这种冷冰冰的也谈不上哪里好看的家伙提起下半身的兴趣的吧。我也不知道那种说法到底是哪里来的，但是既然都到手了，那不搞一发那也未免太便宜了她了不是。

在腰间摸索了一番拔出了弹簧刀，面前的人一看就不是穿着那种能挡下真枪实弹的衣物而是常服，多半是被找了个借口叫来就给放倒了。

要恨就去恨你的上司吧。我咕哝着，拽住她领口的拉链向下拉到了底部，从从布料里曝露出的是比想象里白皙但布满了丑恶伤疤的肌肤，还有只能微微凸显出形状的胸口，穿着就像是只有母亲辈才会穿的款式的内衣……虽说就年龄而言确实应该如此，面前的女人倒确实是表里如一的朴素。我抠出刀片，把刀刃向上抵在了她的双乳之间，割开了胸衣中间链接的扣带。衣料向两边滑脱，挂在她的肩胛上晃荡着，当然不会发生什么突然跳出的巨乳一类的事情，不过多少是看起来该有了些色情意味的气氛。女人的乳晕是青涩的浅粉色，颤巍巍地挺立在外套投下的阴影里。我不敢凑太近去看，生怕她一只脚就能把我踢到呕出胃酸。她的目光直到现在都没有落在我的身上，略微闪烁着看着脚下的地面，说不出这是值得高兴还是愤怒的事情。

为了让这场景变得更加值得赏玩，还是得让这家伙先无力化才行。把口袋里先前准备的药物含在舌下，施力压住了女人纤瘦的身子——我再清楚不过那里面能迸发出的可怕力量——扣住她的下颚，一口咬住了她不加修饰的浅薄嘴唇。没有劣质口红的粉末味道，也不带上流的蜜桃玫瑰香气，就是普通的嘴唇，还有因为失去防备而没能咬下的齿关，我的舌头得以一路深入缠住她的，然后把药片送进她的喉咙，那是后巷里最流行的媚药，丢一片在酒杯里，那什么样的女人男人都能一口放倒，卖药的贩子这么说着，我但愿那能真的起效。不知是不是心里作用，身下的人捎凉的皮肤变得有少许发热，脸上氤氲起一片绯红，我感觉到女人的膝盖顶住我的肚子扭动着，只是没了能向我反抗的力气，漆黑的眼睛里被一路强吻到泛出水光，胡乱地呼出湿热的气，胸口也急促地起伏起来，一看就是连换气都不知道应该怎么做的雏儿。我捞住她的胸脯揉捏起来，想逼得她发出更为可爱的声音却只得到了一阵闷哼。那里比我所想的柔软很多，没几下就留下了红色的指痕，奶尖硬挺起来磨蹭着我的掌心，十分受用的模样。

我又去脱她下身的衣服，外裤和底裤很快也变成了丢在地上的几片破布。女人的小腹精瘦，因为紧张而缩着，不知为何有股美感的肚脐下面，私处覆盖着疏密适当又不杂乱的毛发，隐约已经挂上了欲情的水珠。我用刀片比划着，她却屈起腿来想遮掩住下腹。不过这种僵持终究是没有意义的，我的手握住了她看起来保养相当好的脚掌，抚摸脚趾间的缝隙的时候，不知是不是错觉，女人似乎发出了发出小动物一样的叫声。顺着精致的脚踝，细白而使不上力气的小腿和布满疤痕的皮肤一路向上抚摸着，碰到还残留着青紫的膝盖，血管在掌心下突突地跳动着，最后停留在相对来说还算得上丰满挺翘的臀瓣上揉捏。

她结实纤长的大腿因为药物的作用只能软软地夹着我的手腕，腿间不断地往下滴落着暧昧的体液，我的手掌在她的股沟里滑动的时候只剩下沉闷的水声。我知道药效起来的很快，但没想到会这么快。女人的穴口张着，轻易便吃下来插入的一两根手指，搅动的时候甚至有种微妙的兼具处子和放浪的触感，虽然紧致，但直接要了她也绝对能吃下，而我甚至还没怎么做前戏。

女人微垂着头，呼吸和细碎的黑发一起贴着我的脸侧。该死的……我要被她弄硬了。

反正就这家伙的体质而言，就算下面干着也不会被插晕过去把。没耐心再进行充分妥当的扩张，我抽出手指，开始解开皮带，胳膊莫名抖得厉害，险些没能打开搭扣。裤裆里的东西当然早已经蓄势待发，把她最后挣扎着想要并拢的脚向两边打开，抵住湿润狭窄的蜜穴入口沉下腰顶了进去。很热，也很软，比起女人不会弯折的脊背来说柔软的多，甚至有些饥渴地包裹了上来，吸吮着把我往里面推去。

她发出一阵短促的、遏制在喉咙里的悲鸣，显然是因为初次承受被插入的压力和痛苦，眉毛拧巴着，泪水不受控制地掉了下来，而这是不管怎样都无法用理性控制的本能。

女人使不上力气的身子向下坠着，我本来不打算一口气插那么深，但是这种体位让这家伙一口气几乎把我完全吃了进去，体内过分紧致的内壁包裹上来带来的爽快感差点要超过了精神上的舒适。为了不那么轻易地射出来，我不得不抓住她的腰把她的身体向上拔了些。面前的人的后背用力地顶住了墙，迫使她把身体挂在我的身上，赤条条地躲不开我的目光。被粗暴地撑开的私处还在溢出带着血迹的蜜液，把我和她的下腹都弄得黏糊糊的。她的两只脚在我的腰侧轻轻地哆嗦着，女人闭着眼睛忍耐，手在头顶攒紧了，苍白的手心流露出羞愤的红色来。

我知道她不可能开口求饶，就更加肆意地抽插起来了，她的身子上挂着一层绯红，胸脯随着动作而起伏，细密的汗珠渗了出来，在灯光下显现出淫靡的水光。我其实不在乎她有没有爽到，干脆胡乱地顶弄着，身下的人却反而愈发兴奋了起来，就连呼吸都变得酥软了。

她咬着牙，吐露的声音却是有些娇媚的气喘，女人的脊背像是被狠狠震了一下地僵硬了，像是无法接受这样的声音是她发出的一般露出有些慌乱的表情，扭动着腰想要从我的怀里逃走那样。扣住了她的腰侧，为了让她露出更多快慰的喘息而抵住找寻到的敏感点愈发肆意地磨蹭起来，直到把她逼上高潮。女人试图继续忍下去，但最终不得已发出一连串极力压低了的带着哭腔的呜咽，她的头昂着，湿热的内壁绞紧得厉害。果然，再怎么迟钝的人在快感刺激面前还是会露出另一面的。如果不是现在手机不在身边，我倒是很想把她的这副表情拍下来，し协南部二科的那些部下们、她的同僚或是其他敌人们都不可能看到的表情。

低哑的呜咽声、交叠在一起的呼吸声、黏腻的水声。我又一次地攫住了她的嘴唇，我知道这种有些亲密意味的动作没有意义，可能只是那双红肿起来挂着晶亮液体的唇瓣有种莫名的吸引力。我在她的两张嘴里都向着深处逡巡着，浸泡在甘美的性快感里，最终变成连我自己也讶异的高涨情绪。我抓住女人的大腿把它们折向她的身体两边，感觉得到她腹腔内最为隐秘的腔口，顶撞上去的时候她强烈地颤抖着抗拒，就算是初次做这种事的人，多少也能明白那种地方所代表的意味。如果说我把她的子壶用液体灌满……那或许会很有趣，但是后果是我不太想考虑的一部分。于是又再抽插了几番之后，我草草地释放在了她的肚子里。

女人无力地蜷缩着腿，腿根已经被掐出了红痕，黑眼睛有些失神地张着，当中因为快感而蓄满了晶莹的泪珠，随着身体的摇动不断地顺着面颊滚落下来。虽然最初只是单纯地打算让她尝尝跌落谷底被人凌辱的滋味，然而现在那张素来冷静正直的脸上倒是多了些淫猥的气息，身子也热了起来，倒是可以留在身边。不过现在还是先把火气都发泄完了再说吧。


End file.
